Speed Buggy ReWrite: Heartbreak
by AnimaVoce
Summary: Episode 4 - Speed Buggy Falls in Love. Speedy reflects on what happened that day... Mata, Vulch... and his heart breaking. Not really miscellaneous but I guess it doesn't fit into any other catergory. Enjoy! Speed Buggy, Mata Cari, Tinker


Here we go again, all! A little thing to keep you all satisfied over the summer - a Speed Buggy fanfic or mini-fic, should I say. ^^ You probably won't know what that is, so I'll quickly explain - it's a Hanna-Barbera cartoon and it revolves around a group of teens who go racing in their Dune Buggy. It's kinad influenced by Scooby-Doo aswell. Now, I wrote this because it was fun to do and there are no proper speed Buggy fanfics on here, which is just a bit silly. :P This a write-up of the climax of the episode "Speed Buggy Falls in Love" and Speedy is reflecting on what happened.

* * *

><p>The light was buzzing loudly above me. Tinker, Mark and Debbie had gone home, leaving me in the cold, empty garage. I sighed, letting a tear fall out my left eye. If only she were real. If I'd have known it was those goons... Mata... The day's events were still clear in my mind, too clear for me...<p>

* * *

><p>Speed Buggy sat in the corner of the room, bleary, half-open blue eyes gazing aimlessly up at the ceiling with a virtual heart rising and popping above him. To Tink and Mark he looked totally and utterly love-sick, not to mention a complete dope. They couldn't get why Debbie thought it romantic that Speedy was in love with this Mata Cari car, but then again, they never would.<p>

"Speedy?" tried Tinker hopelessly.

"Ah, It's no use Tink - he's too far gone," sighed Mark.

"An' all this over a stupi' girl!"

"Now wait just a minute!" snapped Debbie.

But before she could continue, a soft, bird call-like car horn sounded outside. Speed Buggy's eyes popped wide open and he panted like a tired dog, letting his tongue flop out of his mouth. The group waited in either dread or anticipation, letting the horn sound again. Now, Speed Buggy wasted no time in revving up his engine in excitement and charging for the window as the gang groaned in despair, gasping one of his trademark catchphrases in a sultry tone: "Vroom-a-zoom-zoom!"

"Hold on!" called Mark as Speed Buggy pounced on the small window-sill and leaned out eagerly with boggling eyes.

"It's that female type car!" groaned Tinker as he, Mark and Debbie leaned out of the other window as the horn sounded for the third time. Sure enough, Mata Cari was smiling up from the road below, tooting her horn to gain Speedy's attention.

"Yoo hoo, Speed Buggy! Come on down, darling!"

Speedy's exhaust popped out clouds of smoke as his engine revved and pounded whilst his attenna wagged like a puppy's tail.

"Ooh! Hehe, be right there!" he called and made a break for the door.

Mata watched as Speedy screeched to a halt in front of her. Speedy burbled happily as he talked.

"He-Hello again, Mata."

"Hi, Speedy," smiled Mata, batting her eyes at him. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah? Yeah?" The two cars didn't see Baron Vulch sneering and writhing his bony hands in glee as he eavesdropped on them.

Suddenly, Mata seemed to be having some kind of fit: her frames kept jerking and her eyes kept streching open as she repeated herself over and over again.

"I think - I think - I think - I think - I think -"

Speedy watched in worried bemusement. Was Mata okay? Did she have engine trouble?

Mata didn't have engine trouble though. Under her bonnet, Pygmo, Vulch's assitant gulped in horror. "Oh, the tape's stuck," he hissed, gently slamming the tape machine with his fist to try to make it work. He was thankful that Speed Buggy couldn't hear the pounding from under the bonnet - he was too busy staring worriedly at Mata.

"I think - I think I love you," she finally said. Pygmo sighed in relief.

Speedy, meanwhile, was absolutely elated. "You - You - Y-You love me?" His engine revved tremendously loud as he jumped off a cloud of hearts straight into the air then landed squarely on all four tyres. He couldn't believe it! Mata loved him! Vroom-a zoom-zoom or what?

"I - I think I - I - I love you too, Mata," gurgled Speedy in delight.

"Mmmm, let's go for a drive."

"Okay. Vroom-a-zoom-zoom!" And the two cars sped down the road, with Speedy's engine rumbling raucously in contrast to Mata's soft, purring, almost noiseless engine as they cruised.

"Not again!" growled Tinker, exsaperated.

"Speed Buggy, come back!" called Debbie but the two cars completeley ignored her and sped off into the night.

"We've got to move fast!" said Mark, knowing that Speedy was heading for trouble. "Come on!" And with that, the gang rushed out the room, grabbed their helmets, clambered onto their bike (with Tink in the side-car) and raced off after Speed Buggy and Mata Cari, only hoping that nothing too awful would happen to their car.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour's driving, Speed Buggy and Mata Cari were standing on a hill, overlooking a wide green plain and a typical Medieval castle and moat with the Bulgonian mountains fading away behind it. The castle seemed to be a little out of place but it added to the serenity of the dark, mellow countryside.<p>

"Where are we going?" asked Speedy, intrigued but excited by the catsle to which Mata had taken him to.

"I want you to meet my father," came the reply.

Speedy chuckled out of excitement but also unease - it's not always on the first night of an unofficial date that the guy gets to meet the father in law, though Speedy was technically a car.

"H-Her - Her father?" he queried. "Ooh - hehe - we're practically engaged!" he joked lightly.

Vulch was there to welcome the two approaching cars, standing in the doorway and infront of a bridge across the moat. He snickered.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to my parlour!" and he waved Speedy and Mata into the castle, pulling back the bridge behind them. Little did Speedy know, however, that he was driving himself carburetor first into danger.

In a room in the massive castle, Speed Buggy, Mata Cari and Baron Vulch all faced each other. Speedy burbled a little more than usual when he spoke since he was nervous infront of the Baron.

"Sir, I'd - I-I would like to ask - for your daughter's tyre - in marriage," hs said carefully, not wanting to offend and turned to Mata.

The Baron laughed loudly infront of the two of them, surprising Speedy. "Marriage?" he gloated.

"Y-Yes sir," replied Speed Buggy steadily.

The Baron laughed even louder at the absurdity of what Speedy was saying to him. How foolish he was.

Speedy tried to explain. "You s-see - sh-she loves me."

"She loves you?"

Yes, sir. And I love her right back," finished the Dune Buggy.

The Baron couldn't take any more. He threw back his head and cackled something stupid. "Too much! Ga ha ha! Too much!" Was that silly little car really proposing to something he didn't know of? What a fool!

"Can I come out now, Baron?" asked a voice.

"Yes - I want Speed Buggy to meet the REAL Mata Cari!"

Mata's eyes closed, her bonnet opened and Pygmo stepped out, revealing that Mata Cari wasn't a real car but a decoy to lure Speedy into Vulch's castle! Speedy froze in horror.

"M-Mata Cari?" He leaned over to stare at a small control panel hidden under the bonnet, muttering hurriedly to himself. "Oh boy, oh boy! Mata? Mata?"

Pygmo reached over and tapped a button; a tape of a sultry female voice rang out emotionlessly: "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Vulch and Pygmo embraced each other, laughing uncontrollably at Speed Buggy's naievety. Speedy bubbled sadly, letting tears fall from his headlights. Mata wasn't really Mata - he'd been had. Conned, tricked. He let out a soft sob as heard the voice again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

Speedy felt destroyed. If he wasn't sobbing, he'd have smashed that decoy car to pieces and ran for it.

Vulch congratulated Pygmo warmly. "Pygmo, you were superb!"

"Thank you, master."

"Now, get that black box!"

Pygmo began to advance towards Speedy, who backed away into another room to get away. The stumpy man held his hands out as he approached, trying to look menacing.

"Now don't get nervous," he growled quietly.

But Speedy was nervous. More than nervous, he was scared, confused and deeply upset. Mata wasn't Mata, she was a con and now two creepy goons wanted to get their hands on him because he had some kind of box they wanted. Wouldn't anyone, human or car be nervous if that was happening to them?

"Vroom, vroom, vroom..." stammered Speedy. He then revved up his engine and bolted to find the nearest exit.

"You can't get away now!" yelled Pygmo defiantly.

"We must stop him!" declared Vulch and the two gave chase after Speed Buggy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, morning had dawned on Mark, Debbie and Tinker, who'd finally found the castle by following the cars' tracks.<p>

"Look! Speedy's tracks end right here. He must be in the castle," concluded Mark and he turned the bike back a little up the path, revved the engine loudly and let the bike go full throttle up the dirt track. Debbie wrapped her arms tightly around Mark whilst Tinker held down his helmet and clutched the rim of the side car. The bike flew directly over the moat and landed hard on the stone ledge outside the castle itself. There was a slight struggle getting the last wheel and side car on safely but they managed. The three teens then went inside to find their car.

As they ventured deeper, Mark stopped the group and cupped his hand to his ear. "Sh, I hear something."

They did, too - a loud, frantic noise of a car engine and screeching tyres as well as men shouting and laughing.

"It's Speedy!" whispered Debbie.

Speedy grounto a halt in between the two men and looked from side to side in fear.

"Uh oh! I-I'm trapped!" he gurgled unhappily. He swiped a gaze to the right - Vulch was coming up, chuckling.

"Grab his wheels, Pygmo! Now!"

Speedy shivered and swung to the left - Pygmo came up, glaring at the Buggy.

"Right, Vulch."

Speedy gulped, swiping worried glances back and forth as the two men came closer. How would he get himself out of this one?

"Which way? Which way? Which way? Which way?" he gabbled, frightened.

"Speed Buggy! This way, buddy!"

Speedy turned in the direction of the voice. It was Tinker! And Mark and Debbie - they'd come to get him! The little Buggy revved his engine and darted for them, just as Pygmo and Vulch fell on top of each other in a heap. The teens scarmbled into Speedy and looked back.

"We've got to get out of here!" cried Mark.

"Those are the men on that 'Wanted' poster at the airport," Debbie confirmed.

"It's those kids!" gasped Pygmo from underneath Vulch.

"Get them, Pygmo, or it's the salt mines for you!"

"Run!" yelled Tinker. Speedy wasted no time - his engine growled, his tyres spun and he made another clear break for an exit.

"They're getting away! Stop them, stop them!" snapped Vulch at his assistant.

"Come back here - please!" pleaded Pygmo, clasping his hands together and staring after them.

* * *

><p>But the gang had run into trouble - the ledge wasn't long enough for them to run up and drive over and they couldn't risk going back into the castle to find the room to do so at the chance they'd getting caught.<p>

"We haven't got room to build up speed for a jump!" moped Tink, staring down at the moat below them.

"You'll have to swim for it," replied Mark.

Speedy bubbled nervously. "Swi-S-Swim for it?" he stammered.

"Debbie and I will hold them off for as long as we can," explained Mark, jumping out. Debbie took his lead.

"Right! You two have to get back to the track."

Speedy was still nervous. "S-S-Swim for it?" he gurgled again.

"You can do it, Speedy!" encouraged Debbie.

"I - I can?" Speedy reached forwards and dunked one of his front tyres into the moat to check it out - he then pulled out his tyre and shivered loudly, showing his distaste at the cold water.

"It's the only way, Speedy. Now hurry!" ordered Mark.

"Ready when you are, Speedy," soothed Tinker. He held on tight to the steering wheel as Speedy reached back a little and jumped in with a huge splash.

"Good luck!" shrilled Debbie.

Underwater, Speedy and Tinker held their breath as the Dune buggy swam through the murky liquid. The cold stung the pair of them wide awake and seeped into their clothes and engine respectively. But they had to keep on, Speedy had to keep swimming if they were to get away from Vulch.

At the castle entrance, Mark and Debbie watched carefully for Speedy and Tink to surface. For a while, nothing happened so the two were expecting the worst - that Tink and Speedy hadn't made it. But then, they spotted a set of front wheels haul a wet, orange fiberglass Dune Buggy and a soggy ginger teenager in a green tracksuit out of the moat and onto the grassy embankment.

"They made it!" smiled Mark, relieved.

Speedy meanwhile, had shaken himself and Tink dry and it had completeley cleared his mind of what pain and cofusion he'd felt earlier. The buggy burbled determinedly to his driver.

"Race time, race time! Vroom-a-zoom-zoom!" And Tinker slammed his foot on the accelerator, sending the two flying down the bank and away to the track.

* * *

><p>The rest of what happened involved a intense car chase that even lasted into when Tink and I were racing but I barely remember that now. But what I do know is that Vulch and his clown of an assistant were caught and turned in. And my heart got broken in the process. I also know this: it'll take a long time for me to trust any other car like that again. Don't say you're surprised, because you aren't.<p>

* * *

><p>There we go. I do lol at some points 'cause it is damn funny to watch Speedy go beserk over a girl. XD And Vulch is a bigotted twit - I hate him. DX Please review nicely - I wanna know whether I can make more or not. Ta for now!<p> 


End file.
